there is no such a thing
by esspadass
Summary: Bulan tidak pernah kemana. Ia di sana, melihat dan memerhatikan semesta.


**Disclaimer** : Haikyu! © Furudate Haruichi

Kuroo Tetsuro Tsukishima Kei

Slash, romance, drama, probably ooc, plot rush, alternative universe, master!kuroo, butler!tsuki **Rate M**

 _a/n Umur Kuroo dua puluh lima dan Tsukki dua tiga. Umur ideal untuk menikah :')_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fik ini._ _Semua chara di sini adalah milik Furudate-sensei._

 **there is no such a thing**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Tsukishima Kei...]

[Tsukishihma Kei...]

[Tsukishima Kei...]

"Tsuki/suki,"

.

.

.

.

.

Memorinya begitu jelas seperti bentuk purnama yang menggantung di langit, bulat sempurna dengan bias cahaya yang menyapu kegelapan, memberikan bayangan manusia kesempatan untuk muncul menikmati malam, meresap ke dalam kulit yang telanjang seperti ingin menyaring segala bentuk rasa tidak menyenangkan. Kei rasakan telapak tangan besar dan tegas di bahunya, beringsut menyelaraskan kepala agar pandangnya sejajar. Hembus napas menerpa. Kuning terang purnama berganti hazel kecoklatan, ia temukan refleksi dirinya di dalam bola mata Tetsuro ketika ia memalingkan diri dari purnama yang menggantung di langit. Kepingan memori yang lalu terangkat, saat Tetsuro berkata pada suatu waktu, mengenai namanya yang cantik, ketika dirinya berumur lima belas, di depan tungku perapian sembari membuka helai kertas bacaan dan teh hijau di atas meja dan kukis sebagai kudapan.

Di bawah bulan purnama tanpa awan yang menghiasi langit malam, Tetsuro bertanya dengan suara serak, apa Kei akan selalu berada di sampingnya sampai liang lahat menganga siap menelan, dan Tetsuro mendapat anggukan dan jawaban, "Tentu saja, Kuroo- _sama_ ," disertai senyuman kecil—sangat kecil, dengan mata sendu. Tetsuro menangkup dengan sebelah tangan, pipi Kei yang dingin dan bersemu merah karena campuran dingin menusuk dan sapuan malu.

Tetsuro bersitatap dengan perasaan berkecamuk seperti ketika ia bertemu untuk pertama kali saat umurnya tujuh belas, dengan setelan berkelas dan sepatu mengkilap, kedua bola mata berwarna hazelnya bersitatap kuning madu dari laki-laki berumur lima belas, dengan berkemeja putih, terlihat kurus dan lebih jangkung darinya. Kei mempunyai wajah kecil, berbingkaikan kacamata hitam, dan rambutnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Ia mendapatkan ciuman di punggung tangan dan ucap janji untuk mengabdi selama akhir hayatnya. Kei menundukkan badan dengan teramat sopan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Jari-jemarinya langsing.

Wangi lavender menguar dari bocah tersebut.

Semenjak hari dimana bunga sakura berguguran tersapu angin, tiap detik adalah Tetsuro, Kei, dan Tetsuro dan Kei dan Kei. Tetsuro akan temukan Kei berdiri di sana, memberikan handuk untuk keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis dalam sebuah latihan anggar. Ia yang akan menyapa setiap pagi lengkap dengan nampan berisi segelas susu hangat. Tetsuro tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, sebelum ia bertemu Kei, bahwa menemukan seseorang yang selalu berbinar menatap be-rak-rak buku di perpustakaan, berselimut hasrat ingin menggapai dan menggerayangi tiap lembar kertas penuh dengan pengetahuan itu adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, menggelitik dirinya untuk tersenyum senang.

Seakan titik poros kehidupan Tetsuro adalah mengenai Kei yang selalu setia menjepit pena, mencatat dan mengingat setiap kepingan-kepingan aktivitas Tetsuro di atas kertas putih dengan raut muka serius dan sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu. Memori yang tercipta akan Tetsuro rekam sedemikian rupa, setiap kedip mata, kerut di kulit dan melodi dalam nada berbicara Kei, memenuhi pikiran sampai ia tak berharap malam dan kantuk menyapa. Ia mengutuk agar pagi segera datang, agar pengulangan dimana Kei berdiri tegak dengan muka datar menusuk retina matanya. Dan sapaan 'selamat pagi' akan masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Ia sering menemukan kening yang menurut Tetsuro cantik itu mengerut ketika si pemuda berambut pirang mendapatkan hal ganjil, berpikir bagaimana cara membagi-bagi waktu padat Tetsuro seperti saat memisahkan jadwal bermain catur dengan Oikawa Tooru, sedangkan Ushijima Wakatoshi ingin menggelar balapan kuda di hari yang sama. Wakatoshi tidak menerima tolakan. Sedangkan Tooru benci setengah mati dan enggan berbagi setengah hari dengan pria yang ia sebut 'kappa jelek'. Terdengar seperti lelucon namun mereka adalah calon kolega yang akan memegang beberapa persen saham untuk Tetsuro di masa mendatang. Kei tidak boleh mengacaukan masa depan-masa depan cemerlang untuk tuan mudanya tersebut.

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa Oikawa- _sama_ begitu membenci Ushijima- _sama_. Ini benar-benar merepotkan," Tetsuro terkekeh melihat Kei yang menahan emosi sembari menatap buku catatannya.

"Tooru masih menyimpan dendam kesumat. Sejak kecil, dia sudah kesal karena tidak pernah menang balapan kuda. Keadaan memburuk saat berumur empat belas, dia berada di garis paling depan lalu mendadak jatuh dari atas kuda karena kaget dengan Wakatoshi yang menyusul, memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Mukanya belepotan lumpur dan ia mengira Wakatoshi sengaja mempermalukannya, kekeke,"

Tetsuro menerangkan panjang lebar, memenuhi keingin tahuan pelayan berambut pirangnya. Kei yang memainkan penanya tidak luput dari Tetsuro. Bibirnya menekuk dan keningnya mengerut. Ia berpikir keras tidak puas dengan alasan yang diberikan.

"Manusia terlahir dengan kemampuannya masing-masing. Oikawa- _sama_ ahli catur, Iwaizumi- _sama_ dan bela dirinya, Akaashi- _sama_ memiliki pengetahuan yang luas. Terima saja dengan lapang dada. Tuhan 'kan maha adil. Lagi pula, menyimpan dendam dan rasa benci itu sangat merepotkan,"

"Menurutmu tuhan adil?" Kei mendorong bara api yang terpental ke dalam perapian menggunakan tongkat yang terbuat dari besi. Ia jarang menggerutu panjang. Dua bocah konglomerat itu menghabiskan tenaganya.

"Tuhan punya alasannya sendiri, memberi dan mempertemukan orang-orang dengan berbagai macam kelebihan dan kekurangan," Kei membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot, menatap bara yang menggeretak terbakar api merah yang bergoyang-goyang. Alasan, huh?

"Apa alasan tuhan mempertemukan kita, _ne_ , Kei?"

Belahan bibir itu bergerak, Tetsuro menangkap gerak gelisah dari jari yang meremas celana hitam. Kei menengokkan kepala, berjalan menghampiri meja dan meraih cangkir yang telah kosong.

"Tentu saja untuk melayanimu, Kuroo- _sama_. Seperti sekarang saat saya harus mengisi kopimu yang habis atau mengingatkan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga,"

Tetsuro mendesah panjang, mempertemukan punggung yang kaku ke sandaran kursi. Kedua lengannya ia bentangkan lalu ia taruh di belakang kepala, mengamati Kei yang menuangkan kopi hitam dan setengah sendok krimer dengan takaran gula yang sama, sesuai dengan selera Tetsuro. Kei sudah terbiasa, Kei sudah hapal di luar kepala. Jemarinya terlihat terampil mengaduk dengan gerakan luwes, namun Tetsuro menemukannya gemetar saat ia menggapainya, menyentuh dan memainkan jari miliknya sendiri, dengan gerakan mengetuk-ngetuk.

"Begitu kah? Terdengar seperti tugas seorang istri, hehe."

"Saya seorang laki-laki,"

"dan seorang pelayan,"lanjutnya cepat. Tetsuro mengurungkan perkataannya yang belum terlontar sama sekali.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan Kei yang lebih dulu memalingkan muka. Cangkir yang baru saja terisi kopi pecah, mendarat di lantai, tersenggol lengan Kei ketika ia menarik diri. Serpihannya terpencar, ke bawah meja, ke pinggir perapian dan ke dekat kaki bersandal Tetsuro. Ia menunduk, meraih pecahan beling dengan tergesa dan meringis saat jaringan epidermisnya sobek, mengeluarkan setitik dua titik besar darah merah.

Jambul Tetsuro bergoyang saat ia menghampiri dan menarik lengan Kei, menyedot jari yang berdarah dengan mulutnya yang panas. Sejenak Tetsuro merasa geli. Adegan ini seperti opera sabun kesukaan Tooru. _Ternyata tidak buruk_. Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia kecup jari cantik kurus favoritnya. Kei memberi perlawanan lemah, antara menjaga etika atau merasa jijik atau malu. Tangan kurus Kei seperti akan patah dalam sekali sedotan. Tetsuro mainkan lidahnya nakal, membuat pipi bagai porselen itu bersemu merah. Tetsuro mengangkat dagunya menemukan sepasang bola mata berbingkai hitam bergerak gelisah. Tidak ada ucap kata yang keluar dari masing-masing mulut. Tetsuro membawa kepala bagai persik itu ke dalam dadanya, memberi tahu bahwa detak jantungnya bertalu-talu karena si pelayan pirang. Ia rasakan remasan teramat pelan dari tangan Kei di ujung bajunya. Mereka tidak saling berkata.

[Tsukishima Kei...]

Mereka tidak perlu karena mereka sudah tahu. Awalnya hanya sentuhan sederhana sedikit nakal dari Tetsuro yang mengusap punggung tangan Kei ketika handuk kering ia berikan sampai kepada tarikan lengan, membisikkan bahwa pie susu pagi ini tetap manis semanis bibir Kei ketika Tetsuro meraupnya di perpustakaan pribadinya dan buku-buku menjadi saksi pagutan begitu dalam dan basah yang Kei terima dan bunyi kecipak serta desahan teramat pelan memenuhi ruangan. Adalah muka atau punggung Kei sebagai awal indah ketika Tetsuro membuka mata. Begitu damai dan elusan kecil di pipi porselen oleh ibu jari tangannya cukup membangunkan Kei. Lengkung senyum yang jarang si pirang perlihatkan ke manusia di muka bumi akan tercetak sempurna. Hanya kepada Tetsuro.

Awal yang indah sebelum Tetsuro mengecap dunia menjemukkan beserta manusia-manusia yang senang berlomba menjilat. Ia beberapa kali menghela napas. Memasang senyum sepanjang hari di depan banyak mata dan banyak muka sama sekali bukan hal yang mengasyikan. Kei adalah pengecualian. Ia temukan si pirang sedang mengobrol dengan Koutaro di dekat meja penuh makanan. Mukanya kusut, jengkel dengan Koutaro yang tidak berhenti mengoceh dengan mulut penuh. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kei sembari tertawa. Tetsuro tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sayang sekali, Tetsuro terpaksa berhenti menggoda si pirang karena tamu terhormat lainnya berdatangan mengerubungi, menyapa dengan muka duanya, menyelamati dan memberi jutaan doa-doa mengenai kesuksesan, kehormatan dan hal-hal baik selalu menyertai di umur barunya. Tawaran-tawaran anak gadis pun silih berdatangan, menyerbu pewaris muda berumur dua puluh lima yang tampan, kaya dan berbakat. Tetsuro memilih tersenyum dan mencoba mencari kata-kata sebijak mungkin untuk menolak karena yang ia inginkan bukan para perempuan cantik jutawan di luar sana. Tetsuro menoleh ketika Tsukishima Kei menghampiri, dengan langkah anggun dan optimistik yang tinggi, membisikkan sesuatu mengenai orang tua Tetsuro yang telah sampai ke mansionnya dengan selamat.

Tooru bercipika-cipiki dengan seorang wanita bersanggul rapi, berumur lima puluhan dengan kerutan yang tersamarkan oleh dempul bedak yang disampingnya berjalan pria yang lebih tua dengan kacamata berbingkai bulat. Tetsuro berpelukkan dengan hangat. Pesta sangat meriah namun hati Tetsuro sedikit gelisah. Kei beberapa langkah tidak jauh darinya sedang digelayuti Tendou dan pipinya ditarik-tarik gemas lalu tarikan halus dari tangan Kei mendarat di lengan pria kurus berambut merah itu, dengan senyum sebal, mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa, membuat Tendo tergelak namun tetap tidak berhenti menggoda. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kei memberikan ekspresi jengkel secara gamblang kecuali pada dirinya seorang. Kenapa Kei mempunyai daya tarik seperti magnet dimana orang akan menghampirinya padahal Kei itu manusia maha jutek. Tetsuro harus mengurungkan niat untuk menyeret Kei ke sampingnya ketika ayahanda tercinta memanggil namanya dan memberikan kejutan tidak menyenangkan yang membuat kedua kakinya lemas, seperti pusaran air yang menyedot segala yang ada tanpa sisa.

Tetsuro lihat Kei, dengan bahunya yang masih dirangkul Tendou, menatap langsung ke arahnya, membulat sempurna seperti bulan purnama. Ia merasakan hatinya makin berdenyut ketika sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh di mansion mewah dengan tirai serba merah dan karpet dari Timur Tengah. Tetsuro rasakan tenggorokannya kering sekering berkuda di padang pasir.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kuroo- _san_ ," Ia ingin tuli saja. Gadis cantik yang memegang lengannya dengan erat, berbisik dengan suara lembut dan anggun. Ia adalah perempuan yang berpendidikan dari keluarga terpandang. Bahunya yang terekspos terlihat mulus dan putih. Ia akan menjadi ibu yang akan melahirkan anak-anak penerus yang berbakat serta cantik dan tampan, menyambungkan ikatan kuat dengan keluarga yang sama-sama terhormat dan akan menemaninya sampai ia beruban. Namun yang Tetsuro inginkan untuknya melanjutkan hidup, menghabiskan waktu sampai gigi-giginya rontok dimakan usia adalah dia yang sedang berjalan ke luar, menjauh dari keramaian yang tercipta karena kejutan tidak terduga untuk ulang tahun ke dua puluh lima milik Tetsuro.

[Tsukishima Kei...]

Semua berjalan seperti semula, dimana Kei setiap pagi masuk tanpa izin ke dalam ruangan pribadinya dan berdiri dengan segelas susu hangat di atas nampan. Bibirnya bergerak membacakan jadwal pertemuan menjemukkan dengan Tetsuro yang masih bergulung bersama selimut—oh ia rindu memeluk Kei. Tetsuro menyadari sedikit—teramat sedikit—jeda, sebelum jamuan teh dengan gadis cantik yang merangkul lengannya dengan erat di pesta ulang tahun kedua puluh limanya terucap dari mulut Kei. Ia menghabiskan susunya sekali teguk. Terlalu manis sampai membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kei..."

Ia menggeleng, memberikan senyuman.

"Sudah waktunya,"

"Kau melarikan diri,"

"Saya tidak kemana-mana, percayalah,"

Kei masih di sana, memerhatikan segala kebutuhan Tetsuro, mencatat dan bergerak cekatan. Lalu lalang pegawai tidak lantas menghalangi gerak pandang Tetsuro. Kei tersenyum ramah dengan seorang gadis yang sedang memperlihatkan sepatu cantiknya. Kei berbohong. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu. Tetsuro seakan terjatuh, menatap nanar pada bulan yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan tangan.

Sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai di lorong yang dihias oleh ornamen-ornamen kayu mengkilap atau lukisan. Kei berjalan di belakang sedangkan Tetsuro sibuk berbicara dengan seorang kawan lama, membicarakan pesta yang megah dan anggur yang mewah untuk esok hari. Tetsuro melambaikan tangan ketika gas mobil diinjak, melewati gerang besar lalu ia berbalik masuk ke dalam mansionnya dengan langkah cepat sampai Kei kepayahan untuk mengikuti.

"Ayo mandi bersama, Kei,"

Kei terperanjat dengan hati tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lampu pijar yang menyala. "Saya anggap tidak mendeng—"

"Untuk malam ini saja," Tetsuro genggam tangan Kei yang terasa dingin, berkata dengan frustasi di depan pintu coklat yang masih menutup.

Mereka membisu dengan air hangat yang mencumbui tiap senti kulit telanjang dan tetesan-tetesan yang terdengar keluar dari bath up. Harum sabun menguar. Tetsuro mengalungkan lengannya yang berotot ke masing-masing bahu kecil Kei yang memeluk lututnya seperti anak kecil. Punggung tanpa helai fabrik itu begitu cantik. Tetsuro taburi dengn ciuman yang bertubi-tubi sampai ia rasakan Kei yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Tetsuro terkekeh renyah, membalikkan tubuh Kei agar m enghadap ke arahnya dan ia mengusap-usap pipi yang Tendou pegang, membersihkan sampai benda kenyal itu memerah.

Kei menjatuhkan tatapannya ke sabun cair yang berdiri atau ke handuk atau ke tagel atau ke objek lain selain pria di depannya. Tetsuro tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya maka ia menangkup kedua pipi itu agar mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Kau melarikan diri,"

"Tidak seharusnya saya seperti sekarang ini," Kei menunduk menemukan dada bidang Tetsuro.

"...kita sudah selesai,"

"Kau cepat menyerah sekali. Aku tidak suka,"

"Saya memang tidak pernah meminta anda untuk menyukai saya,"

Tetsuro menghela napas. Dadanya berdenyut. Ia raih rambut ikal Kei, mendorong kepalanya untuk menghabiskan jarak yang tercipta sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Lagi pula dari awal, hubungan ini memang sudah tidak benar,"

Uap mengepul, Tetsuro raup kedua belahan bibir merah muda itu seakan menumpahkan segala emosi yang ia kubur.

Kei temukan jambul mencuat melawan gravitasi itu luruh, menempel ke kening dan pelipis, basah. Cengkeraman tangan di pangkal bath up mengerat dan ia rasakan denyutan di alat kelaminnya ketika tatapan intens penuh kabut gairah mengawasi, menampakkan rasa ingin memiliki. Mereka berdua mendesah, dengan jantung berdentum bersahutan di malam yang lengang dan gerakan-gerakan haus yang tercipta karena hasrat lama yang bertahun-tahun terpendam. Lenguhan Tetsuro masuk ke dalam gendang telinga bersamaan Kei yang mengaitkan kaki ke pinggul pria yang merengkuhnya, menariknya untuk mendekat, seakan meminta dengan putus asa agar Tetsuro mendorong, memberinya ruang akan kebebasan sejenak, merasakan sengatan penuh nikmat saat prostatnya dihantam penuh, dan Kei memekik diantara jari-jemari Tetsuro di mulut, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat kepalanya menenggak ke atas, memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih dan puting susu yang menegang, dan Tetsuro menggeram, mengulum membasahi dada berpeluh, menjilat dan menggigitnya dengan penuh kasih.

Kei ingin tertawa mengejek, mengingat ia yang membenci untuk berbagi gelas dan kenyataan sekarang ia saling membagi saliva, melalui lidah yang saling bertautan satu sama lain, dengan panas dan menggebu, meraup seluruh mulut Tetsuro.

"Kei..."

Tetsuro mendesahkan namanya dengan bariton yang berat, lagi dan lagi, menelusuri wajahnya dan menaburinya dengan ciuman. Napasnya menerpa kulit, panas, dan tangan Kei meremas helai-helai rambut Tetsuro ketika ia rasakan gigi-gigi itu di telinganya yang memerah dan desakan di bawah yang membuat akal sehat Kei melebur.

Dan ketika dada mereka bergerak, perlahan kembali normal, ia menangis, menelan teriakan diantara ceruk leher Tetsuro, menyadari bahwa rengkuhan lengan hangat itu adalah rengkuhan terakhir untuknya ketika fajar muncul dan bulan tak sebulat malam ini.

Kei tidak melarikan diri. Semuanya telah diselesaikan.

Janji Kei untuk Tetsuro masih tetap sama. Mereka hanya selesai dengan apa yang seharusnya di awal tidak ada. Purnama tetap akan setia, menggantung di langit. Tidak meminta untuk diraih, tidak pula untuk ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**


End file.
